Covered
by thecrazyfighter19
Summary: Lachlan returns from Gotham city after defeating Joker. Once he arrives he sees that the city of New York has been covered in Symbiote. It's a race against time to find who's behind it and stop them before the symbiote takes over the world.
1. Chapter 1

Covered

**Symbiote Six**

Lachlan flew his jet through New York which had been covered in symbiote. He pulled out his phone. "Fury?" He said. There was no response. He called Coulson. Then Hill. "That's not a good sign." He then tried the Avengers. Still nothing. Finally he called his team. Still no response. He threw his phone to the ground. "Awesome." He said sarcastically. He looked on the streets where there were symbiote creatures running around causing chaos. There were no sign of any human life. Everyone was a symbiote. He looked in the ground and saw something that caught his eye. He saw a symbiote Doc ock, Sandman, Rhino, Shocker, Vulture and Electro. "Great symbiote 6. I'm going to need some help with this one." He flew towards the Helicarrier. "Where is it?" Said Lachlan. He flew around some more. "Oh-no." Said Lachlan. The Helicarrier had crashed into a hotel. Lachlan flew over towards it. He landed on top. He got out. There was piles of symbiote over the Helicarrier. Lachlan looked in the jet. He picked up a flame thrower. "You're kidding. Where was this when I was up against Ivy?" He got out and headed to the entrance. The symbiote piles leaped at him. Lachlan burned them with the flames. He started running shooting all the symbiotes. He got to the entrance door. A massive symbiote hand reached for him. Lachlan jumped inside and webbed the door shut. He started walking around the Helicarrier still with his gun aimed. "Fury?" He yelled at a whisper. He kept walking. "Maria? Coulson?" He kept whispering. He heard coughing. He ran in the direction. He saw a SHIELD Agent pinned against the wall by a pole in his chest. Lachlan ran over. "Stay with me man." Said Lachlan. "What happened?"

"Your team." Said the agent. "They came back but weren't themselves." He started coughing up blood. Lachlan tried to remove the pole but the agent grabbed it. "I've already tried. It's no use. Your team came back but were different. The symbiote had gotten to them. They released a bomb causing the symbiote to go over the city." The man continued to cough up blood.

"What else?"

"Ravencroft." The man said just before he died.

"Son of a bitch!" He said.

There was the sound of glass crashing. Followed by a "Help!" Yelled a female voice.

"Maria." Said Lachlan getting up. He bolted towards the scream. It was coming from the main room. That's where he saw Maria fighting off a symbiote Vulture who has smashed through the glass and was pulling her out. She turned and saw Lachlan.

"Help!" she yelled.

Lachlan ran over but was knocked back by a shockwave. He crashed into a wall. He looked up and saw Shocker standing there. "Told you I'd kill you." Said Shocker. "And with the symbiote this will be a hell lot more easier." He went to shoot Lachlan but Lachlan dodged. He got up and kicked Shocker in the chest. He ran over to Vulture but Vulture had got control of Maria. He then flew out of the window and flew off.

"Spider-man!" Yelled Maria. Lachlan got ready to jump but his Spidey Sense went off. He jumped back before being hit by a robotic claw. He landed on the ground. Doc Ock, Sandman, Rhino and Electro who were covered in Symbiote walked in and joined Shocker.

"Oh great. I'm guessing you all want a round three?" Asked Lachlan. "Or round two since you're a team."

"Before you kill him bring me so I can remove his smart ass tongue!" Ordered Ock.

"Really? After all we've been through?" Said Lachlan sarcastically.

Rhino charged towards him. Lachlan tried to jump over him but the symbiote reached out and grabbed his leg. "Not this time. With my new abilities you can't dodge anything." Mocked Rhino. Rhino ordered the symbiote to bring Lachlan towards him. Lachlan used this to his advantage. When he got close enough to him he kicked Rhino fazing him.

"Who said anything about running?" Said Lachlan. Electro ran towards him.

"Think yellow electricity bad Web-head?" He shot black electricity at him. "Well black electricity worse." Lachlan dodged them but the electricity chased him whenever he turned.

"Uh-oh." Said Lachlan. The electricity chased him. "Hey Electro. How about a taste of your own medicine." Lachlan swung past Electro and the electricity hit Electro. Instead of overpowering him and knocking him back Electro got more powerful.

"Nice try." Said Electro hit Lachlan with his electricity. Lachlan landed on the ground.

"I need some form of loud noise." Said Lachlan.

Doc Ock grabbed him by the feet. "How there are no giant clocks, no radio station. Hell all church bells have been removed." He threw Lachlan into a wall. Sandman appeared and stuck him there. "Sandman. Please remove his mask and let's have a look before we kill him." Sandman went to remove his mask but suddenly a hole appeared in Marko's hand. Marko turned and saw Loki standing in the window.

"Put down the Spider or lose more than your hand." He mocked.

"You think you can take on an army of symbiotes?" Said Doc. "Rhino. Destroy this fool."

"With pleasure." Said Rhino charging towards him. Loki smiled. When Rhino was close enough he made a portal. Rhino went through the portal. Loki put another portal to where Sandman had Lachlan. He came through it and ran through. Marko's sand dropped and Lachlan was released. Lachlan got up.

"Nice timing!" He yelled to Loki.

"Always happy to help a fellow Trickster." Said Loki.

"Fair enough." Said Lachlan. "Let's kick some ass."

"What's the matter web head? Can't defeat us without a team?" Mocked Electro.

"Big talk from someone who needs an extra five people to beat me." Mocked Lachlan.

"Shots fired." Said Loki.

"That's it!" Yelled Electro. Electro rose in the air. He started absorbing electricity from everything.

"What's the plan exactly?" Asked Loki.

"Um. I hadn't thought about that." Said Lachlan. Electro become so powerful he turned blue. "Well that's new." Said Lachlan. But something else happened. Electro was so overpowered with electricity the symbiote began to fall off. "The symbiote is weak against electricity. Follow my lead."

"This is something else." Said Electro. He began laughing manically. "No escape this time!" He began shooting electricity at Lachlan. Lachlan dodged them. Loki hovered up and kicked Electro. Doc Ock charged at Lachlan. He threw his claws at him. Lachlan grabbed a hold of one and another. He webbed them together. The third one went for him but Lachlan webbed it to the wall. The final one went for him but Lachlan grabbed it and tied it to the other ones.

"Suck on that." Yelled Lachlan. Suddenly the symbiote created more tentacles. The symbiote removed the original tentacles from the wall. "Oh come on!" Yelled Lachlan. The symbiote started morphing Ock. He turned red. He had transformed into Monster Ock. "Really? First Zappy over there and now you?"

"This power. It's nothing like I've ever felt." Said Doc. "I need more." He reached out to Shocker, Rhino and Sandman. He then started electrocuting him with the tentacles. The symbiote covered Ock making him the most powerful villain in the room.

"We are so screwed." Said Loki fighting Electro.

"Yep." Said Lachlan. "Run!"

Loki dropped Electro to the ground. The two started running to the window. Suddenly a red symbiote wall appeared. "Not so fast." Hissed Ock. "You haven't finished playing." The other four villains got up.

"Boss are you alright?" Asked Shocker.

"Never better. Now crush them. Shocker come with me" Ordered Doc. Him and Shocker ran off

The other villains ran at them. "We have to go after them." Said Lachlan.

"Go. I'll handle these ones." Said Loki.

"Ok." Said Lachlan. Lachlan ran at the villains. He jumped over Rhino. Sandman went to punch him but Lachlan ducked under him. Electro was still in his blue form and shooting at him. Lachlan dodged his attacks and headed out the door.

"I don't think so." Said Electro flying off after him leaving Loki to deal with Rhino and Sandman.

"Kill the God!" Yelled Rhino.

"This is going to be so… much… fun." Said Loki snapping his fingers.

Lachlan was swinging through the Helicarrier after Ock and Shocker. His Spidey Sense went off. He dived before being hit by blue electricity. He looked behind him and saw Electro coming after him. "What's wrong? You miss me?" Mocked Lachlan.

Electro was shooting electricity at him and Lachlan kept dodging. "You're going to need to do better than that Sparkles!" Mocked Lachlan. Electro got mad and shot a big ball of electricity at him. Lachlan dived but it was no use. He was hit by a it and crashed into the wall. "Ow." He said.

Electro walked over laughing. "I've done it." He said. "I've finally defeated you. I may have not defeated the real Spider-man, but I like you less than him. And with these powers I can destroy him." He threw his head back and started laughing. He looked down but Lachlan was gone. "Oh come on!" He yelled.

"Sparkles!" Yelled Lachlan swinging down at him. He kicked Electro knocking him back. "If you're going to destroy me don't monologue. Why do villains do that?" Lachlan continued to run after Shocker and Doc. He ran past a room. He quickly stopped and ran back. He saw Doc and Shocker standing in front of a door.

"What's this?" Asked Shocker.

"SHIELDS weapon room. If I'm right hopefully the Tesseract will be in here. Combined with the symbiote I will have enough power to rule this world. And if you help you may be my second in command." Said Doc.

Shocker considered it. "Deal." He said. Shocker went to blast the doors opened. As he pulled his hands back to perform a massive shock wave, Lachlan webbed his hands and pulled him back. Shocker fell to the ground. "Seriously? You are powered by all that symbiote and you still need him to open a door?" Mocked Lachlan swinging in.

"I was hoping you'd follow." Said Doc reaching over to a switch. He pulled it and suddenly all the exits closed.

"Well that's definitely not good." Said Lachlan.

"No escape this time." Said Ock.

"Come and get me ugly!" Mocked Lachlan.

"You won't be making smart ass comments when I remove your tongue!" Yelled Ock charging at Lachlan, striking his claws at him. Lachlan dived out of the way. He looked around. He needed some way to remove the symbiote off of Doc. Doc ran at Lachlan. Lachlan tried to dive but one of the claws grabbed his leg. He was flung at the wall.

"Ow." He said getting up. His Spidey Sense went off. He looked up and saw Ock swinging at him again. Lachlan successfully dodged his attack. Shocker got up and ran at Lachlan. He shot a shockwave at him. Lachlan dodged and the shockwave hit Ock. The symbiote screamed. Doc regained control. "That could be useful." Said Lachlan.

"You idiot!" Yelled Ock. He smacked Shocker with his arms sending Shocker flying. Shocker got up.

"Idiot am I?" He said getting up. He shot a shockwave at Doc. Doc jumped out of the way.

"This should buy me some time." Said Lachlan. Suddenly the wall next to him blew up. Electro stepped through it. "Oh right. Sparkles. You're still here."

"You bet I'm still here." Said Electro. "You're not going anywhere." He went to shoot Lachlan but was interrupted when shocker crashed into him.

"Well that was lucky." Said Lachlan. Suddenly there was another crash. "Now what?" He looked over and saw Rhino on the ground. "Rhino. I forgot you were still here."

Rhino got up and ran in Lachlan direction. "Get him away from me." He said. He ran right past Lachlan. Lachlan webbed him on his back pulling him over. He stood above him.

"Loki having too much fun?" Mocked Lachlan. Suddenly Sandman walked in the room. But he was made of ice. Lachlan started laughing.

"He's dangerous." Mumbled Sandman.

"I wouldn't say dangerous when describing Loki. More along the lines of mentally deranged." Joked Lachlan. His Spidey Sense went off. A ball of energy flew at him. It came from the hole. "What the?" He jumped. "Ok. I've been wrong before." Loki flew through the hole covered in symbiote. "Great." He said sarcastically.

Ock looked at him. "I don't have time for this." He said. He walked towards the hole Electro made. "I'll let you deal with the help, Spider." He said walking out.

"I'll need to deal with Doctor Ugly later." He said to himself. He turned to the villains but saw Loki flying at him. Before he could react Loki punched him sending him flying into the wall behind him. "Ow." He said as he crashed into it. He stood up but was punched by Loki again sending him across the room. He went through the whole that Loki threw Rhino through. He stood up off the ground. Loki walked out holding his staff in his hands. He just stared at Lachlan. "Come on Loki you can fight this." Said Lachlan. Loki stared at him. He lifted the staff and aimed it at him. "Don't do it." Loki held the staff out. The symbiote tried to shoot him but Loki tried to resist. "Come on Loki!" He yelled. But the symbiote took over at him. The symbiote shot a lightning ball at Lachlan. "Uh-oh." He said. He quickly jumped out of the way. He continued shooting lighting at him. Lachlan jumped and swung at Loki kicking him sending him flying. Loki hit a wall and fell on the ground. Lachlan ran over to him. He picked up the staff. But the symbiote reached off Loki and grabbed the staff. Loki grabbed it with his hands. He then stood up. He punched Lachlan in the face sending him flying. He hit the roof and fell to the ground. He looked across the room and saw the flame thrower he had earlier. He then looked at Loki. Loki started walking towards Lachlan. Lachlan got up and ran towards it. Loki shot a lightning ball between him and the gun. It electrocuted Lachlan making him fall over. Lachlan was lying on the ground. Loki walked over to him. He picked him up by his shirt. He punched Lachlan in the face. Then again. Every punch was harder. Lachlan managed to speak. "Loki. Stop." He said. Loki kept punching him. "Come on Loki. Fight it." He said while being punched. Lachlan started losing consciousness. Loki pulled his arm back. He looked at Lachlan. How weak he was. He went to punch but stopped. Once again Loki had fought back. He fought hard. He dropped Lachlan. Lachlan regained a little hit of consciousness. He was lying on the ground. He looked over at the flame thrower. With all his energy he shot a web at it. Once it attached he started pulling on it. Loki continued to fight the symbiote. "Hey ugly." Said Lachlan. Loki turned. He saw Lachlan holding the gun. Before the symbiote could react Lachlan shot the gun and fire went over him. The symbiote screamed and started pealing off Loki. Eventually it was all off him. Loki fell to his knees. He looked over at Lachlan.

"Guess I owe you one now." Joked Loki. Lachlan chuckled. Loki got up. He went to help Lachlan up. But before he could a symbiote wave appeared behind Loki. Lachlan tried to warn him but the wave grabbed Loki. Loki was now trapped inside the symbiote. Lachlan aimed the gun but the symbiote rushed past him knocking him out cold. The symbiote exited with Loki leaving Lachlan on the ground unconscious alone. He was lying on the ground for 10 minutes. When suddenly something horrible happened. Shocker, Rhino, Sandman and Electro all entered the room. They saw Lachlan on the ground unconscious.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Spider-man junior." Mocked Shocker. "Right where we want him." They all walked over. They stood over him.

"This is to good to be true." Said Electro as he created a blue ball of electricity in his hands. "Let's finish this." He went to finish Lachlan off with the electricity but Rhino grabbed him.

"Why do you get to finish him off?" He said furiously.

"Because. I did more damage to him while you were fighting the one in a dress." Mocked Electro.

"You smartass!" Said Rhino as he went to punch him. But before he could a wire hit Electro. The villains were confused. All of a sudden the wire started absorbing him.

"What the hell?" Said Electro. He tried to escape but the more he tried the faster he started disappearing. Suddenly he was gone. The three remaining looked at where the wire came from. A man was standing there holding it. He pulled out an Ak-47 and started shooting. Five more people appeared and started shooting at them. Rhino and Shocker were hiding while Sandman ran at them. One pulled out a fire hose and started spraying him. He started to disintegrate. He kept doing so until he was completely done for.

"Fall back!" Said Shocker. Him and Rhino headed for the window Vulture had escaped from earlier. They both jumped from the Helicarrier and landed in the building it was crashed into. Someone scooped up the remain of Sandman. Two people walked over to Lachlan. There were growling sounds nearby. "They're coming." Said one person.

"We need to get him somewhere before they find him." Said the other one. They picked him up.

"Come on." Said the first one. The five of them ran into the Helicarrier foyer. They them headed to a wall. One of them pulled out a remote. They clicked it and a door appeared. They went through it. The same one pushed the button again and the door vanished. They walked through the room for a while. They then placed him on a table. "Leave him." Said a different person who was already in the room. The soldiers walked off. Lachlan laid on the table.

A few hours later the person who told the soldiers to leave him woke him up. "Wake up kid." He said.

Lachlan woke up without his mask on. "Fury?" He said. "You're alive."

"That's right." Said Fury. Lachlan started to sit up. Fury helped him. "Easy Lachlan."

"How long was I out for?" He asked.

"Seven hours." He said.

"Seven hours?" Said Lachlan. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner. The six are still out there and they have Maria!"

"Calm down Lachlan." Said Fury. "Electro and Sandman have been stopped. He pointed to a vile of sand and the machine Electro was in. Anyway. We need you rested. Everyone other hero has been taken over by the symbiote." Said Fury. "Also all our communication devices are down so I'm not sure about the rest of the world."

Lachlan calmed down. He looked around the room. He saw Fury and a bunch of other agents. But someone was missing other than Hill. "Where's Coulson?" Fury looked away. Lachlan was nervous. "Where's Coulson?"

"He didn't make it." Said Fury.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It all started when your friends returned."

*Three days ago in the Helicarrier."

"We were waiting for a response from either you or them saying wither of you were finished. Suddenly your friend Joe messaged saying he was finished and they were back. But he said he couldnt return and that he needed SHIELD for an emergency at Timesquare. So we headed there. When we arrived your friends were facing away. We called out to them. They turned around. They seemed normal enough. But once they turned they stared as us. We asked what happened but they didn't respond. Suddenly your friend Reece picked up a bomb behind him and placed it in front of him. They didn't respond when we asked what it was. Coulson demanded answers. He walked over to them. I told him not to. When he got there I realised the bomb had a timer on it. I called out for him to come back. But before he could your friend Will grabbed him on the arm. Suddenly they all turned black with symbiote. The bomb beeped. Everyone except them moved back. It then exploded sending them flying and Coulson. That was the last I saw of them. Suddenly I noticed the symbiote. It started spreading. The rest of us got on the Helicarrier and tried to escape. But suddenly these symbiote creature jumped on the Carrier. We tried to fight back but they were to powerful. We then crashed. The creatures ran off. The remaining agents, Hill and myself came in here. I sent out groups at a time to check the situation. The last group I sent was before you arrived."

*end of flashback*

"And you know how that ended. The agents I sent are dead and Maria is gone." Explained Fury.

Lachlan sat there thinking about what he said. "And all the other heroes are infected?" He asked.

"Yes. That's why we need you. We need you to find out who infected your team and got them to place the bomb." He handed Lachlan his mask. "Find the Son of a bitch who infected the city and killed Coulson. And bring him in."

Lachlan put the mask on. "With pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Spawn from Hell**

Lachlan started walking out. "Wait up. Said Fury. Lachlan turned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Dr Conners." He said.

"What about him. Wait a second." He looked around again. He paused. "Is he dead too?"

"Worse." Said Fury. "When the creatures attack the Helicarrier one of them got to him. They cornered him in his lab. By the time I got there it was too late. It had already injected him."

"With what?" Asked Lachlan.

"Lizard formula." Said Fury. "I ran towards him but was tossed against the room. When I got up it was gone. But Curt had already changed. I managed to get away."

"I'm guessing there's more than the fact he's transformed that you're telling me this." Said Lachlan.

"If anyone can come up with a cure or a way to destroy the symbiote it will be him."

"So not only do I have to save him from symbiote, I also have to get a lizard cure?"

"Well the Symbiote part might be difficult, but he did keep an extra few antidotes in his lab somewhere. Hopefully it wont have been taken or destroyed."

"Do you know where abouts."

"No." Said Fury.

"Of course." He said. "Well I better not waste any time." He started running to the door. When he exited he looked around. There was nothing around other than piles of symbiote. He closed the door behind him. He headed towards Connors lab. His spidey sense went off. He stopped and looked around. Something was watching him. He couldn't tell from where. He continued towards the lab. He turned a corner and saw ahead. He walked towards it. As he got to the exit his spidey sense went off. This time something was close. He quickly turned but as he did he was tackled into the lab. He fell over onto the ground. His attacker stood up. He looked it it. It was a pink symbiote creature. "That's different." He said. Lachlan stood up. The creature looked at him. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"You can call me Agony." Hissed the creature.

"I'm guessing you were the one who crashed the Helicarrier, or at least helped with it." Said Lachlan.

"Yes." She said. "I'm also the one who mutated your friend."

"Well thats good. Now I know to kick your ass twice as hard." He said.

"I'd like to see you try." She mocked. She then sprinted at him. When she got close Lachlan punched her sending her back. She fell to the ground. Lachlan looked for a weapon. But suddenly Agony had gotten up. She tackled him to the ground. She started punching him on the ground. Lachlan saw a microscope on the ground. He reached out but couldn't reach. He shot a web at it. It hit. He pulled on it and the microscope hit Agony in the head. She let out a scream. Lachlan got his other arm free and punched her in the face. She fell over. Lachlan got up. He went to web her down but when he shot the webs, she grabbed them and pulled him towards her. When he got closer she kicked him in the chest. Lachlan fell to his knees. She stood up and punched him in the face. Lachlan fell to the ground. Agony held her hand out and a symbiote pile crawled onto it. She placed her hand over him. Lachlan's spidey sense kicked in. He quickly swiped her legs causing her to fall and drop the symbiote. "I need some fire or loud noise." He said. He looked around the room. He them thought of something. "Or electricity." Suddenly Agony was up again. She picked up a chair and hit Lachlan in the back with it breaking it. He fell to one knee. She walked over to him. She grabbed a sharp piece of broken chair off the ground. She stood over him. She rose the piece above her head. Lachlan looked infront of him and saw a computer monitor. He shot a web at it. He pulled it towards him. He ducked before it hit him and it hit Agony in the chest. She dropped the chair part as the monitor hit and electrocuted her. She screamed. The symbiote started removing itself but it quickly covered itself back over. Lachlan ran over to the desk. He saw a power point. He shot a web at it. He pulled it off quickly before getting zapped. He tried to think of a way to get the without electrocuting himself. She leaped at him. "Screw it." He said. He grabbed the wires which started electrocuting him. When she was close enough Lachlan grabbed her. He pulled her over to the wires and injected it into her symbiote. Lachlan let go and fell over. He looked up and saw the symbiote beginning to come off. He stood up. Suddenly Agony grabbed the cord and pulled it out of power point. "God damn it." Said Lachlan. Agony held the wire as if she was going to strangle someone with it.

"You'll regret that." She threatened. She leaped at him. Lachlan jumped back and punched her in the chest. Agony recovered and clawed at him. He dived to the side. He was standing side on to her and he punched her in the face knocking her down. He looked over to the chair that was broken. He walked over and broke off two more metal bars. "Guess I'll have to do this the old fashion way." He said. Hid Spidey sense went off. Before he could react he was attacked from behind. Agony started choking him with the wire. He dropped the bars. He tried to break loose but it was no use. He started to run out if oxygen. He saw the bars on the ground. He aimed his arms and shot webs at them. He grabbed a hold of them and with all his power he hit them together. The soundwave affected her. She loosened the wire. Lachlan elbowed her in the chest and she let go of the wire completely. Lachlan turned and hit the bars together over and over again. The symbiote started coming off her. Suddenly Agony managed to kick him in the chest sending him flying into a wall. He landed on the ground. She walked over to him. She picked the bars up and tossed them.

"Not so tough now?" She said. Lachlan looked up and saw a shelf above him. Before she could attack him he shot a web at the bottom of the shelf and pulled it down to a slope. Agony looked at it and tried to dodge. But before she could a beaker filled with a blue liquid fell on her. Suddenly the symbiote started dissolving. She screamed. She started grabbing at the symbiote trying to stop it from leaving. She fell to her knees. Suddenly all the symbiote was gone. All that was left was a woman kneeling on the ground. Lachlan stood up. He walked over to her. The woman started to get up. "I will kill you!" She screamed. She went to punch him, but he grabbed her arm and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground. Lachlan looked at her.

"Bitch." He said. He webbed her down. Before he walked off he saw a bit of blue liquid on the ground. He walked over to it. He touched it and got it on his fingers. He looked over at a near by symbiote pile. He flicked it onto it. The symbiote pile let out a tiny scream and starting dissolving. It kept screaming until the whole pile was gone. "Looks like I found an antidote. Just need to learn how to make it and I'll be good." He looked around. There was symbiote everywhere. He looked over at book shelf. He noticed it was not fully on the way. He walked over to it. He pulled it towards him revealing a secret room. "Bingo." He said. He walked in. He saw a table in the middle of the room. He walked over and saw a book. He went to open the first page but instead it turned out to be one of those books people hide things in. He saw two tubes. Both had a dark blue liquid. He picked one up and saw a note at the bottom of the book. He picked it up and started reading it.

"To whoever finds this note. There are two reasons you might be reading this not. Number 1. Im dead. Or worse. Number 2. I've been transformed back into my beast. If I am dead please tell my family I love them. However if I have transformed back into The Lizard there is still hope. In this book along with this note there are two tubes filled with a blue liquid. This is the cure that turned me back to human. How I turned back to Lizard is a mystery. To use the formula either inject it into me, of make me drink it. Both ways should work." The note read. Lachlan put the note down.

"Seems simple enough. All I need to do now is find him and somehow get him to drink it." Suddenly his spidey sense went off. "Now what." He turned around and saw a figure in the door way covered in symbiote. He had never actually seen this figure in person but he knew exactly who it was. "Lizard." He said. "This was actually a lot easier than I thought."

Lizard roared at him. "Big mistake walking in here." He hissed.

Lachlan was worried. "Whatever you're thinking of doing Doc. Don't. I've got the your cure right here." He held the tubes up. "All you have to do is fight the symbiote and the rest I can handle." Lachlan walked towards him slowly.

"Stay back!" Yelled Lizard.

"Calm down." Said Lachlan. "I'm trying to help you."

"I don't want your help." He said grabbing the bookcase.

"Don't do it!" Said Lachlan running towards the door. Lizard started closing it. Lachlan tried to shoot a web at Lizard trying to stop him but was to slow. The door was already closed. Lachlan tried pushing but something was blocking it. He started hitting it. "Connors!" He yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Foundation**

He continued pushing on the door. It was no use. He looked for another exit. He couldn't find one. He pulled out his phone and tried to call Fury. "No signal." He said looking at the phone. He walked over to the table and sat on a chair next to it. He put the tubes down. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the other side of the door. Lachlan stood up picking up the tubes. He slowly walked over to it. "No spidey sense so it can't be that bad." He thought. When he got closer he pushed on the door and it opened just enough for him to get out. He saw a bunch of tables on the other side of the door. Connected to the tables were a black web. "Oh crap." He said. He looked around. There was nothing except piles of symbiote. He quickly started running back to Fury. He ran down the hallway until he made it back to the wall. He pressed a button on his watch and it opened up. He walked in and closed it. He walked into the room to where Fury was. Fury looked at him.

"What is it?" Asked Fury.

"I made it to the lab but some creature named Agony attacked me. I managed to beat her..."

Fury cut him off. "Agony?"

"Yeah. Why?"asked Lachlan.

"I was right. They are back." Said Fury.

"Who?" Asked Lachlan.

Fury handed him five folders. "They were a project called the Life foundation. Five symbiotes were spawned from Venom. After the Cold War it was feared a nuclear holocaust would happen. It was thought it was cause the destruction of modern civilisation. In order to protect the future Utopian society five symbiote spawns were made. Riot, Scream, Phage, Lasher and Agony. Who you have met."

Lachlan looked through the files. "So what happened to them?"

"Well last I heard, they were killed in a fight against Spider-man and Daredevil. But it seems like we were wrong." Said Fury. "Anyone what else happened?"

"Well I defeated Agony and webbed her down. I found Connors secret room which had the cure. Suddenly Lizard was there and blocked me in. Suddenly something opened the door. It was a black web. I didn't know who shot it but I knew it wouldn't be good. That's when I came back here."

"Great." Said Fury sarcastically. "Do you know where Connors is now?"

"No. But he might be on the Helicarrier still." Said Lachlan.

"Ok. You go out there and see if you can find him." Said Fury

"Ok." Said Lachlan before walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lizard**

Lachlan walked out the door and looked around. He carefully walked out. "Ok. If I were a big ugly creature where would I hide?" He started walking around. His Spidey sense started going off like crazy. "That can't be good. All of a sudden the wall next to him exploded. Lachlan jumped and landed on the ground. He looked up at the hole. "Fury needs to buy stronger walls." Joked Lachlan. All of a sudden Lizard flew out with a jetpack. "You have to be kidding." Lizard was facing the other way. Lachlan stood up. "Hey ugly!" He yelled.

Lizard looked at him. "How did you escape?" Hissed Lizard. He flew towards him.

"Uh-oh." Said Lachlan turning around. He went to run but Lizard grabbed him and kept flying. "Let me go!" Yelled Lachlan. He webbed Lizard in the face. Lizard dropped him and kept flying trying to remove the web. When he removed the web he realised he was about to hit a wall. Before he could stop he crash through it. "Ha!" Yelled Lachlan. He ran over to the wall. "Got you no..." He looked through the hole and realised it lead to the city. "God damn it." Said Lachlan. He looked down and saw Lizard flying away. "I don't think so." Said Lachlan putting the tube into his pocket. He jumped out the window and dived through the sky. When he got close enough to a building he shot a web at it. He swung towards Lizard. Lizard was far in front but Lachlan could still see him. "Oh Lizzy!" Yelled Lachlan. Lizard turned and saw him. "Yoohoo. You haven't lost me yet."

"Leave me alone!" Yelled Lizard. He turned a corner. Lachlan followed him. Just before he turned the corner. His Spidey sense went off. He had already started turning the corner before noticing it. "Uh-oh." He said. Once he turned Lizard was waiting and punched Lachlan causing him to fall to the ground. Lachlan landed face first on the ground. He got up just in time to see Lizard flying towards him. "Oh crap." He said. Before he could react Lizard grabbed him and flew off again. "Let me go!" He yelled punching Lizard. Lizard threw him towards building. Lachlan was flying to fast to stop so he went crashing through the buildings window. He flew through the building and came out the other end. He started falling but Lizard caught him by his leg. "I take it back. Please don't let me go again." Lizard chuckled and tossed Lachlan through another building. Lizard once again flew to the other side and grabbed him. He then threw him straight towards the ground. Lachlan managed to regain control of himself and shot a web at a building and swung safely to the ground. He turned around but when he did Lizard flew past and punched him in the face. He fell to his knees. Lizard flew back and punched him again. He kept flying back and forth punching him. "You're..." Lizard punched him. "Going to..." And again. "Run out of fuel..." And again. "Eventually." Lachlan fell on the ground. "Sometimes I hate this job." Lachlan stood up. He looked around but couldn't see Lizard anywhere. "Great." He said sarcastically. Lachlan looked and saw that he was in Timesquare. "This went better than planned." He said. He started walking around. He walked over to where he thinks the bomb went off. "This looks like a bomb site." He said. He walked around a bit. He avoided all the symbiote around trying not to get infected. His Spidey sense went off. It made it hard to know if it was the symbiote piles or something was watching him. He looked around. All he could see was symbiote piles. He turned around. But once he did his spidey sense started going crazy. This time he knew someone was watching him. He looked around again but as he did he was tackled. He landed on the ground and looked up. He saw his attacker facing the other way. He knew for a fact it wasn't just a normal villain infected with symbiote. He knew it had to be one of the other symbiote spawns. Bur he didn't know which one. He stood up. "So what one are you, Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" The creature laughed menacingly. He turned around. Lachlans eye widen in surprise. He was surprised. But once he thought about it it wasn't so surprising. "Venom."


	5. Chapter 5

**Venom**

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Said Venom referring to the symbiote covering the city.

"Should have known this had your stink all over it." Said Lachlan.

Venom laughed. "This?" He said. "Even though I'd love to take credit, its not my doing. If it was mine I would've covered the whole planet."

"Well if it wasn't you then who?" Asked Lachlan.

"I wouldn't worry to much about that." Said Venom.

"And why is that?"

"Because." Venom aimed his hands to the ground at two symbiote piles. Suddenly he shot symbiote webs at the piles. The piles started to spread. They headed towards Lachlan. "You won't be alive long enough to do anything."

"Oh crap." Said Lachlan. The symbiote piles leaped at him. Lachlan jumped out of the way. He shot a web at Venom. Venom jumped out of the way. He landed on the ground. Venom punched a symbiote pile on the ground.

"Whats that meant to do?" Mocked Lachlan. His spidey sense went off. He looked behind him and saw a massive symbiote hand going to squash him. "You've got to be kidding." He shot a web at a building and swung away. The hand missed him. Lachlan landed on the buildings wall. Symbiote piles came towards him. "Oh crap." He looked up and saw the hand coming at him again. "Oh crap!" He said. He started climbing the building. When he was high enough he quickly jumped and started swinging. The hand hit the building making the building fall over. Lachlan swung around and headed towards Venom. He swung at him but Venom got his hand out of the pile and slapped him away. Lachlan flew and landed on the ground. The symbiote piles started to come at him. Lachlans spidey sense alerted him and he got up. He shot webs at the symbiote to stop them.

"You think that will stop them?" Hissed Venom. He put his hands on the ground again and suddenly the webs started rising.

"What the hell?" Said Lachlan. The webs got to his height and snapped. When the webs broke a symbiote human creature appeared out of it. The creature roared. "Oh shit." Said Lachlan. Suddenly there were more roars. Lachlan looked around and saw more of them. Venom had created an army of symbiote soldiers. "What else can go wrong?" He said. His spidey sense went off again and he saw the hand emerge from the ground. "Of course." Suddenly the symbiote in front of him lunged at him. Lachlan jumped and kicked it in the back. Suddenly his foot went through it and got stuck. "Uh-oh." He said. The creature grabbed his leg and threw him at the ground. "Ow." He said. The creature held on to him. It then chucked him across the street. Lachlan rolled across the ground. Venom laughed at him. "Whats the matter? Can't stand up against my army?" Mocked Venom.

"Why don't you come over here and say that?" Said Lachlan standing up. He noticed Venoms arm in the pile of symbiote still. "Unless you can't." Lachlan figured if he removed Venoms arm it should stop the creature. Well thats what he was hoping. "This better work." Lachlan started running. He jumped in the air and shot a web at a building and swung at him.

"Stop him!" Yelled Venom. The symbiote creatures ran at him. Three jumped in the air. Lachlan swung higher causing them to miss. Another jumped at him and got him. Lachlan was swinging in the air with the creature hanging on. "Get off!" He yelled kicking the creature. He kicked it in the head and it fell off. "Ha!" He yelled. His Spidey sense went off. "Now wha..." Before he finished he crashed into a building. "Ow." He fell off the building to the ground. He regained consciousness. He noticed he was falling and shot a web at a building. He swung down onto the ground. He turned and saw the symbiote soldiers approaching. He saw the hand appear behind them. He saw Venom in the distance controlling them. "How the Hell am I supposed to get close to Venom with these assholes?" He said. "Wait a second." Lachlan came up with an idea. Lachlan ran towards the creatures. He jumped and kicked one into another. Another leaped at him and Lachlan punched it in the face making it fall down. The hand went to squash him. Lachlan jumped out of the way. The hand squashed 10 of the creatures. Lachlan swung at Venom. When he was close he swung up missing him. He landed on a building

"Sucks to be you." Mocked Venom.

"At least I'm out of the way." Said Lachlan. Venom turned and saw the hand come at him. Before he could stop it the hand hit him sending him flying. Venom smashed through the building under Lachlan. Venoms arm was removed from the symbiote and the hand and creatures melted away. "Can't believe that actually worked." Said Lachlan. He jumped off the building. He turned around and walked into the building. The building was clean. Well there was no symbiote in it. Lachlan created a web wall in the hole to prevent Venom flr entering. Lachlan saw Venom starting to stand up. He walked over to him. "Even playing field Assbutt." Said Lachlan. Venom got up. He hissed at him. Venom ran at him. Lachlan webbed a plant nearby and pulled on it. The plant hit Venom in the head causing him to trip. Venom fell to the ground. Lachlan walked over to him. He went to pick him up. Venom rolled over and slapped Lachlan sending him across the room. Lachlan smashed through a wall landing in a kitchen. Lachlan sat up. He looked around seeing where he was. When he realised he got excited. "Hell yeah." He said.

Venom walked over to the hole. He saw Lachlan lying on the ground. "Whats the matter? No smart ass remarks?" Mocked Venom.

"Nope." Said Lachlan. He stood up. He picked up two frying pans on the counter next to him. "Just an encore."

Venom was confused but he realised what Lachlan was holding. Lachlan smacked the two frying pans together creating a loud bang which started hurting Venom. Venom screamed. He turned to run but Lachlan shot a web at his back and pulled him over. He fell to the ground.

"Don't you know its rude..." Lachlan started saying but was cut off.

"If you say "It's rude to leave in the middle of a performance" again I swear to God." Threatened Venom.

Lachlan was confused. Then he remembered his last fight with Venom. "Oh. Right." Said Lachlan. He hit the pans together again. And again. Venom was screaming. "Tell me how to stop this?!" Ordered Lachlan.

"Eat me." Said Venom. Lachlan hit the pans together again causing him to scream more. "Go to Hell." Said Venom.

"Not until you tell me what I want!" He smacked the pans together again. "How do I stop this!" Said Lachlan. "This is your doing, so don't pretend you don't know how to reverse it!" He smacked the pans again.

"I told you this wasn't me!" Said Venom.

"Then who did it!" Yelled Lachlan.

Before Venom could say anything he looked at the hole and started laughing. "Whats so funny?" Asked Lachlan. Suddenly his Spidey Sense went off. Lachlan looked up and saw three arrows coming at him. "Uh-oh." Said Lachlan. He quickly dodged all the arrows. He stood up but as he did Venom grabbed him by the throat. "I could crush you right here and now." Said Venom. "But that would be a waste of opening that door."

Lachlan was confused. Then he remembered someone opened the door that Lizard closed on him. How someone had opened it and freed him. "That was you? Why?" Asked Lachlan.

Venom laughed and tossed him into a wall. Lachlan slid onto the ground. He looked up and Venom was gone. "Great. Back to square one." Said Lachlan. He heard a loud roar come from the hole. "And the fun never ends." Said Lachlan. He got up and walked to the hole. His Spidey Sense was going off. He carefully looked through the hole. "You've got to be kidding." Said Lachlan. Hulk, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawk-eye, Spiderman and Ironman all here. Taken over by symbiote. "This is not going to end well for me is it?" Said Lachlan.


End file.
